Climb on board
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Le gustaba que la buscara, que la hallara, que respirara cerca de su barbilla, de su cuello e incluso de su pecho. En ocasiones era él. En ocasiones era ella. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién llevaría el ritmo ni el siguiente movimiento. Sin focos ni orquesta. Ni sala ni público. Solos él y ella, diciéndose tantas cosas con sus alientos roncos. [•Sasusaku•]


**Título: Climb on board _(Sube a bordo)_**

 **Autor:** Rooss / Ryosse (en Wattpad)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimito...pero a quien le importa? Son canon. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta.

 **Personajes/Pareja:** Sasusaku.

 **Nota:** No, no es una utopía, es real. He vuelvo! Luego de Permite sanar tu corazón no esperé volver tan pronto, aunque este sea solo un pequeño aporte. Pero en fin, he vuelvo para escribir sobre la otp que me dio la oportunidad desde hace cuatro años(?) Si, demasiado melodrama. Solo se los dejo aquí y espero que disfruten la lectura. En estos meses que me he ausentado han sucedido muchas cosas entre ellas un adorable plagio. Gracias al apoyo de gente se resolvió en cuestión de horas y aunque me desanimé un poco por esos días ahora solo es una fábula. Espero no volver a pasar por eso porque la primera vez fui, hasta cierto punto, tranquila. No habrá segunda. NO LA HABRÁ.

En fin, este one-shot se _"suponía"_ que iba a entrar dentro de la actividad de una página que administro pero se me salió de control, rebasé el límite de palabras, blablabla, pero a pesar de que no entra pues yolo, lo publico igual(?) La canción ya la tenía en la cabeza todo el maldito mes, incluso antes de la actividad o de siquiera haber pensado en proponerla así que _"a choice with not regrets?"_.

Y si, Sasuke tiene un ligero Ooc. Pero meh, la idea era tan fuerte que no podía visualizar otra pareja para esta canción que no fueran ellos dos. Sorry.

Y sí, les aconsejaría que leyeran escuchándola, aunque se que resulta difícil. Al menos la instrumental(?) :v

 **Canción: Pillowtalk** de ZAYN. El enlace lo dejaré en mi perfil.

Historia registrada en Safe Creative bajo el código: _1607308477702_. Pobre del que se le ocurra plagiarla.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _| 1 |_

 ** _Climb on board_**

 _._

 _"Una revolución sin baile no es una revolución que merezca la pena"_

 _—Emma Goldman_

 _._

—Necesitas destacar, Sakura. Es la última oportunidad que te doy.

La voz de su instructora era grave, demasiado pesada para clasificarla en el top de los sonidos más perturbadores dentro del océano por la NOAA*.

Esa había sido la sexta llamada de atención en toda la mañana. Luego de eso propuso no oír una séptima u octava.

Haber tomado los _beats*_ antes de salir de su departamento había sido su idea más brillante, -luego del descubrimiento de que tenía un lavavajillas- porque aunque hubiese olvidado su reproductor -cosa que, gracias a la buena María, no hizo- de todas formas se los habría puesto para obviar su clara advertencia de _"Hey, estoy escuchando música. No me hables",_ aunque no estuviese escuchando nada.

Sakura llegó a Paris hace dos meses. Su meta, desde que tuvo la plena conciencia de que sus pies no solo servían para caminar, fue asistir a _Bastille*._ Le confesó a su madre, le suplicó a su padre y luego de muchas mensualidades invertidas en ella desde pequeña en muchas academias de danza cuyos nombres eran difíciles de pronunciar, lo había logrado.

Los primeros días era como una pobre yegua recién nacida. Y no, no era porque tuviese dos pies izquierdos; de hecho ejecutaba las rutinas con muchos sobresalientes y muchos elogios. El idioma era como un catarro espeluznante, literalmente, pero solo le bastaba entender el _cing, trois, sept_ *, para saber dónde y cuándo empezar un movimiento. Entre el francés y el inglés se dio de golpes en las paredes pero se alegró cuando, en medio de la tarea de socializar, encontró a un par de japoneses dispersados en otras clases.

La clase de Sakura era una de las más avanzadas. Donde estaban los estudiantes más sobresalientes. Donde las improvisaciones con cualquier canción elegida al azar eran la miel de todos los días. Donde debían demostrar todo un arsenal de movimientos y trucos fuertes, haciendo gestos extasiados y sonidos complicados. Combinando un género con otro, y desbordando sensualidad en ocasiones.

—De pie, todos. Vamos desde arriba otra vez —Sakura no afinó su oído para oír a la instructora pero era innecesario ya que su voz había atravesado los beats en su cabeza. No estaba reproduciendo nada así que podía escuchar claramente. —Sakura, te toca.

Después de varias rondas, mismas que Sakura se había saltado luego de la molesta sexta llamada, finalmente llegaban a su fin para pasar a las rutinas individuales.

El certamen del mes estaba cerca.

El _"Attitude"*_ era por lo que toda la academia se volvía más excéntrica de lo que ya era, y no era para menos. Era uno de los eventos más esperados del año por cualquier estudiante de _Bastille._ A cada clase le tocaba montar un número representativo de su especialidad. En las clases de danza era evidente que tipo de espectáculo darían, y perteneciendo a una de las clases avanzadas a cada alumno de su clase se le había otorgado la oportunidad de producir un _número principal._

Y esa era la principal razón por la que Sakura se encontraba ausente durante las prácticas. O al menos lo que se refería a su cerebro conectado a su cuerpo.

—Aún no tienes nada preparado ¿cierto? —preguntó la tonificada y estética mujer frente a ella.

—Estoy en ello —mintió.

No tenía preparado un número.

No tenía ni siquiera escogida una canción.

Lo único que tenía eran sus beats en sus orejas y, ahora sí, una lista de reproducción muy básica.

Al final del día no consiguió nada. Ni la inspiración ni alguna idea que pudiera ayudarla a saber que presentarle a la instructora la próxima vez que tuviera clases.

La razón por la que asistía a las suyas todos los días, el motivo por el que se emocionada cuando obligaba a sus padres a acompañarla a ver certámenes de ese tipo, la había olvidado. Pero estaba dispuesta a recuperarla esa noche así que después de sonreírle falsamente a la instructora esperó hasta que no hubo ni un alma, aparte de la suya, en el plantel.

El salón en el que impartían clases era más bien cuatro paredes muy bien distribuidas sin ningún aditamento que estorbara. En una de ellas, la que no tenía el acabado de madera, estaba el inmenso espejo de piso a techo. Ese al que todos le temen el primer día cuando pasas a hacer la prueba de tus aún-no-pulidos pasos de baile.

Suspiró, riéndose.

Colocó su bolso en una esquina y se descalzó rápidamente sin perder tiempo. Sacó su teléfono y sus parlantes y los colocó a ambos sobre un mueble de utilería. Y con la misma rapidez con la que estiró sus brazos y piernas, presionó la opción aleatoria de su móvil comenzando con la primera melodía.

A medida que el artista de la canción cantaba Sakura comenzaba con pasos improvisados pero relativos a lo que los tonos de la melodía le daban. Así continuó con muchas canciones más, deteniéndose cada tanto a tararear en un par sugiriendo a su mente cual sería el siguiente paso a ejecutar o cual quedaría mejor en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. No había orden al final de cuentas y la coreografía final estaba lejos de eso aún. Del final.

—Ah, Dios, esto no está funcionando —se quejó lanzando una exasperación problemática debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

Del piso había terminado en el aire suspirando entre las telas que utilizaban las chicas de la clase de danza aérea. No se había matriculado para esa pero a lo largo de su vida había pisado varias escuelas que impartían esa especialidad. No era una experta pero al menos tenía los conocimientos básicos para no soltarse –o enredarse en el peor de los casos- , caer y morir.

Rió ante ese pensamiento estando suspendida.

La noche estaba fresca y en ese salón especialmente existía un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el edificio de enfrente donde se encontraban unos departamentos de lujo. Disfrutar de la vista un rato así, distinguiendo entre la luz que proyectaba cada ventana distintas sombras. Un par de ancianos. Una pareja joven. Dos hermanos. Una familia de cuatro. Un dueño y un perro.

Sonrió, plácida, y ante la melódica atmósfera que había creado su vista y la siguiente canción –de una lista interminable que no le había causado ninguna sensación- se permitió dejarse atrapar por las fauces del primer tono de _Pillowtalk*_.

Tomó la primera tela con su mano izquierda y enrolló una cantidad considerable de ésta. Repitió lo mismo con la derecha. Todo bajo la cadencia de los tonos y las primeras estrofas de la canción. Y cuando hubo llegado al primer coro –anticipando unos segundos antes para cerrar los ojos- se dejó caer. Respiró a conciencia con la completa seguridad de los pocos centímetros a los que estaba suspendido su cuerpo, y con un nuevo gesto de éxtasis se alzó entre las telas nuevamente en perfecta rectitud. Forzando desde su cadera hacia abajo a crear ángulos sumamente rectos.

Cuando hubo estado en la cima de nuevo repitió el proceso de enrollarse las manos solo para dejarse caer, esta vez hasta la mitad del camino, y estirar las piernas y manos creando una que otra forma perfectamente ensayada hasta que la canción hubo finalizado.

Pero no estaba conforme. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba volver a sentir. Necesitaba cada do re mi, cada si bemol. Cada agudo y cada grito de la canción.

Bajando una vez más para cambiar de la opción aleatoria de su teléfono a repetir es que se mantuvo repitiendo también la misma secuencia en las telas. Solo hasta que su teléfono dejó de sonar es que maldijo desde arriba. La batería se había terminado y los parlantes solo funcionaban con _bluetooth_ *.

—Estupendo, Sakura. Ya casi lo tenías.

—¿Qué se supone que tenías?

Sakura aparta su pelea interna volteando a mirar hacia abajo. No lo reconoce aunque ciertamente no lo haría aunque quisiera ya que se encontraba prácticamente de cabeza en las telas.

—Baja de ahí. Se te va a subir la sangre a la cabeza —le oyó decir a su inesperada visita.

Rió un poco. Sonaba a un chiste muy malo pero a juzgar por cómo iba vestido y por los antebrazos marcados que se asomaban a través de esa sudadera negra, sin olvidar mencionar que justamente se encontraba en ese salón con ella, debía ser otro estudiante de _Bastille_.

—Ese es el plan —bromeó ella, obteniendo sorpresa primero y luego una risa encantadora.

—Sí, bueno, a tu instructora no le hará ninguna gracia encontrarte pálida y famélica cuando amanezca en unas horas —explicó él añadiendo suposiciones demasiado dramáticas que casi la hacen caerse de la risa.

—Puede usarme de utilería entonces. Así finalmente encontrará un uso que darme —supuso, bajando con facilidad. Resbalando su cuerpo en las telas. Agradeció que ese día había decidido usar _leggins*_ y un top negro debajo de esa camisa bailarina, ridículamente corta y floja.

El muchacho encarnó una ceja con astucia cuando estuvo finalmente en el piso.

—Hmp, así que a ti también te dijeron que debías destacar ¿cierto? —preguntó, irónico.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Tener ese tipo de inesperados pensamientos viciosos no era algo de lo que disponía pero el muchacho estaba demasiado de buen ver. Y esa sonrisa era muy encantadora como para no mirarla.

—Eres estudiante de aquí —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para decir.

—Claramente —confirmó él dejando un divertido silencio entre ellos. Volvió a reír y Sakura en verdad quiso que se detuviera—. Soy Sasuke. Tomo clases a dos salones de éste.

—¿Estilo Urbano? —preguntó ella, interesada. Aproximándose a su bolso para sacar su termo de agua y fingir entretenerse con él al beber. El muchacho la siguió muy de cerca.

—Algo así —contestó riéndose—. No es algo tan genial como lo que te vi hacer —dijo, refiriéndose a las telas. El arrebol en las mejillas de Sakura fue un complot a contra de su voluntad.

No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que alguien la miraba durante alguna práctica. De hecho era algo con lo que no debería tener ningún problema dado que toda su vida se la pasó en recitales, certámenes, concursos y ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo nunca había tenido a un espectador secreto. No uno que fuera tan ridículamente guapo.

—Solo… —carraspeó. Se le había ido la voz de repente—. Solo era…En realidad no era…Era para…

—Es para el Attitude ¿no? —el muchacho suspiró cansino—. Al menos tienes planeado algo —dijo, desanimado.

—Hace un momento… —hizo una pausa tomando un gran trago de agua antes de seguir—. Hace un momento. Lo que dijiste sobre que yo también debía destacar. ¿A qué te referías?

—Hmp. Tienes frente a ti a la segunda persona que no ha planeado nada para ese día —dijo en tono de falso barítono. De no ser porque Sakura ya había pasado el agua de su garganta seguramente la habría terminado de escupir por la divertida imitación—. Ahora único, al parecer —la bailarina terminó de reír escurriéndose hacia abajo en la pared en la que se encontraba apoyada, quedando sentada—. ¿Te puedo acompañar?

—Desde luego. Mi piso es tu piso —y Sasuke terminó de carcajearse un poco, siendo reprendido por Sakura y ese gesto del dedo en los labios indicándole que bajara la voz. Si no era el velador serían los vecinos del edificio de enfrente los que seguramente reportarían su escándalo—. En silencio. No quiero que mi primer delito sea solo ser ruidosa. Aspiro a grandes cosas —volvió a bromear.

—Eso me quedó claro al verte en las telas —la muchacha dejó de beber, mirándolo de soslayo—. Eres buena —le alagó él.

—Gracias —murmuro casi de manera imperceptible. ¿Qué pasaba con esa tímida actitud? —. Soy Sakura, por cierto —se apresuró a decir con la intención de cambiar de tema.

—Lo sé. Eres famosa entre los pasillos.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó ella, curiosa. Sakura no lo notaba pero desde la posición en la que se encontraba sentada la luz de la luna le pegaba directamente en el rostro haciendo intenso el esmeralda de sus ojos.

Ahí, compartiendo el mismo suelo y las luces de la ciudad, terminaron por ponerse a charlar inconscientemente. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke había llegado a París casi al mismo tiempo que ella y había ingresado a la academia poco después también. La institución era enorme así que encontraba justificable pensar sobre el por qué nunca se había topado con él aunque también lo encontraba injusto. El chico no solo era un encanto visual sino que también lo era al hablar.

Sakura sugirió que tal vez su sex-appeal incluso funcionaría si tan solo se pusiera a estornudar. Rió ante el pensamiento, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre la tela negra de sus _leggins._

—Por cierto —ella atendió apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas hacia el lado que él le hablaba—. ¿Esa canción de hace un momento es la que planeas usar para el _Attitude_? —Sakura se maldijo, pestañeando para enfrentar la realidad.

Habían estado charlando por largo rato que no se percató de la hora ni de que si antes estaba jodida, ahora lo estaba el doble pues no había hecho nada productivo en esas dos horas, a parte del hecho de enterarse de que Sasuke había dejado el biberón hasta los cuatro años, lo cual le costó casi un pulmón durante sus carcajadas.

—Emm, sí —contestó aunque con vacilación, levantándose del suelo, estirando sus músculos engarrotados por la posición. Sasuke permaneció unos minutos más ahí—. Aunque hay un 90% de que todo sea un completo asco.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es una rutina con acompañantes? —la muchacha alzó los hombros riéndose mientras calentaba el tobillo derecho, dándole giros.

—Sí, bueno…—soltó un bufido sarcástico—, sería estupendo tener acompañantes —suspiró—. Aunque no las culpo, la de malas notas soy yo. Sus notas son buenas.

—Pero son malas siguiéndote los pasos ¿no? —Sakura lo miró con complicidad y picardía—. Eso suena a una difícil dictadura.

—¿Tú lo haces? —Sasuke encarnó las cejas haciendo un gesto optimista con la cabeza.

—¿Bailar? —ella asintió—. Estoy en la misma academia que tú, supongo que tu pregunta se responde sola —Sakura se lo meditó un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke agradeció la vista con travesura mientras la veía pensar.

Tenía un cuerpo envidiable y, por si fuera poco, tonificado. Firme, sin un pliegue de flacidez, además del bronceado que podía apreciar gracias a las luces del edificio de al lado y a la decisión de ella por llevar solo un top junto a esa diminuta holgada tela que era más un retazo que una blusa. Su abdomen estaba desnudo y listo para experimentar cualquier cambio natural que el cielo quisiera y, por supuesto, de su vista indiscreta.

—Tengo una idea —la oyó decir obligándolo, muy a pesar, a dejar de escrutarla con la mirada—. Quiero ver que tan malo eres en esto.

Aquellas intenciones fueron leídas por el muchacho muy tarde a pesar de haber creído que no había sido de ese modo. Carraspeó un poco pero la decisión en Sakura se alió junto con su contoneo hacia sus parlantes, cogiéndolos y regresando hacia donde se encontraba él extendiéndole la mano.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —sugirió, nervioso, intentando evitar mirarla pero la travesura en sus labios pronunció sus hoyuelos y Sasuke perdió, aunque le hubiese gustado aclarar que no se había puesto de pie solo porque ella lo había obligado prácticamente mientras tiraba de su sudadera—. No es mi género, ¿sabes? —insistió.

—Solo será una prueba —planteó ella extendiéndole la palma de la mano como si le estuviera pidiendo algo—. Tu teléfono —el muchacho rió, aprovechándose.

—¿No vas demasiado rápido? Aún no hemos tenido una cita —bromeó, y a diferencia del sonrojo que hubiera esperado encantado, Sakura embozó una sonrisa coqueta negando rápidamente con la cabeza. No tenía remedio —¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó dándoselo. La de _leggins_ simplemente le dio la espalda un momento mientras hacía los ajustes y encendía el _bluetooth._ Seleccionando la canción y colocando los parlantes en el piso junto al teléfono del muchacho—. Enserio, te estaría ahorrando tiempo y dolor. Voy a pisarte los pies —Sakura pasó de su comentario presionando _play,_ aprovechándose de los primeros tonos de la pista para plantarse y dar varias vueltas, cual bailarina de ballet, hacia él con galantería.

—No puedes ser tan malo —opinó comenzando a torcer la cadera, improvisando cualquier cosa. Extendiendo la pierna derecha solamente, dejando ir y venir el cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, meciéndolo pero sin moverse de su sitio. Sasuke estiró los labios en una sonrisa torcida aún quieto como una estatua, viéndola. Cosas como la timidez ya no se distinguían en ella. Su atmósfera había cambiado. Tosió un poco viéndose descubierto por él mismo en el juego de mirarla sin discreción.

—Mi especialidad es otro tipo de baile —Sakura siguió en lo suyo—. No es nada parecido a lo que tú haces.

—¿Y qué es lo que yo hago? —preguntó ella con curiosidad esta vez con el cuerpo de lado, subiendo y bajando el brazo mientras flexionaba las rodillas para dar una vuelta casi en el suelo para volver a levantarse como si un resorte la hubiese empujado o un hilo la hubiese tomado con facilidad.

—Seducir.

Sakura rió, ahora con los ojos cerrados, pero consciente a que distancia se encontraba de él solo para dejarse atrapar por su propio ritmo improvisado y acercársele, rodeándole pero sin dejar el vaivén de sus caderas ni el ritmo en sus pies.

—Entonces no hay persona más adecuada para enseñarte esto que tú —le siseo a sus espaldas aprovechando para deshacerse de la sudadera que traía puesta, sacándosela con sus manos. Sasuke no se opuso, al contrario, no paraba de sonreír con el coqueteo que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo. Cuando Sakura hubo logrado apartar la prenda de él, y tras dejarla en algún rincón del suelo evidentemente, tomó la mano de Sasuke guiándolo hacia en medio del salón.

—¿Estás consciente que no me sé los pasos? —insistió él.

—No hay pasos. Solo improvisa —indicó mostrándole el movimiento de sus caderas y sus manos recorrer desde su cabello hasta por encima de la tela que cubría su pelvis. Sasuke tragó grueso, tiñendo sus mejillas muy levemente, ocultando su nerviosismo con una buena risa—. ¿Ves?

—Esa es una definición muy pobre —dijo, bromeando aunque claramente no lo era.

—Algo como esto no se define.

—Es muy de noche ¿no estaríamos haciendo mucho escándalo?

Sakura no recuerda si ese fue el quinto suspiro o la quinta mirada o la quinta sonrisa.

Solo recuerda que antes de dar el siguiente paso, mismo al que él se uniría en cuestión de segundos y sin restricciones, se encontraba pisando una dimensión muy lejana con una melodía muy placentera.

—Despertemos a los vecinos entonces.

Y después del comentario ambos se perdieron.

Fue como si un velo les hubiera caído encima y hubieran cambiado de la alegría al frenesí.

Apoderándose de los primero segundos de una nueva estrofa Sakura montó los primeros movimientos torciendo la cabeza dejando correr esa frenética necesidad de no detenerse por todo su cuerpo. Llevando al límite de la rectitud cada uno de sus brazos y piernas.

Se sostuvo la cara, marcando el ritmo de una nueva torcedura con sus manos bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Envolviendo su propia cintura para girarla y quedar firme de nuevo. Pronunció sus piernas hacia adelante flexionándolas pero sin llegar a tocar el suelo y, haciendo uso de la fuerza de sus músculos contraídos, volvió a subir recreando la vista de Sasuke cuando la luz de afuera hubo iluminado, junto a las incipientes perlas de sudor, su abdomen descubierto.

Tiró el brazo para atrás, extendiéndolo perfectamente, solo para ganar impulso y soltarse hacia adelante dando giros rápidos cual bailarina hasta que finalmente Sasuke la detuvo con ímpetu al compás de la melodía. Sakura había quedado atrapada entre sus brazos deteniendo la precisión de sus giros con algo más que solo el sorpresivo agarre de sus manos en sus caderas.

Ese primer _"Climb on board*"_ de la voz del intérprete solo había sido la línea de arranque.

Y ese _"Pillowtalk"_ no había hecho otra cosa más que despertar en Sasuke la ferocidad de poder tocarla, finalmente, con osadía.

Sakura interpretó a una presa improbable de atrapar en cuanto sonrió y dejó salir el aire en una erótica exhalación. Y Sasuke al cazador ávido del erotismo de ella al voltearla, con un movimiento rápido al tener sus manos en sus caderas, hacia él. Rozándose los labios, saboreando su sudor.

Sakura se dio a desear tentando su aliento solo para impulsarse hacia atrás, lejos de él con ambas manos pero una de ellas había sido alcanzada a ser tomada por él. Reteniéndola cual princesa ahuyentada a media noche. Tiró de ella a medida que comenzaba a girar también guiándola a perseguirlo. La pelirrosa se impulsó de nuevo hacia atrás para luego ir hacia el frente y dejarse atrapar, nuevamente, por los brazos de él, permitiéndose soltar todo el cuerpo haciendo de Sasuke su punto de apoyo para ella girar con libertad.

Le gustaba que la buscara, le gustaba que la hallara, le gustaba que respirara cerca de su barbilla, de su cuello e incluso de su pecho. En ocasiones era él. En ocasiones era ella. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién llevaría el ritmo ni el siguiente movimiento.

Los ligeros y pequeños dedos de Sakura se dejaron caer por sobre los hombros de él disparando su pulso por las nubes. La única manera de perderse era cuando ambos se miraban sintiendo algo más que una reacción química de sus cuerpos unidos.

Como el café al sol.

Como un trago de ron.

Como el olor a la sal del mar.

Como el punto final de una magnifica historia.

Lenta y pausadamente Sasuke la toma de la cintura, elevándola como una pluma mientras gira con ella para después soltarla cerca del suelo e imitar las piruetas que ella hace.

Recostada y con el corazón frenético Sakura extiende sus piernas recibiéndolo cuando Sasuke cae, luego de enfrentarla con la destreza de levantarse solo con la fuerza de su abdomen de una posición de cuclillas para caer exactamente frente a ella, aterrizando todo su peso en sus antebrazos puestos a un lado de las caderas de Sakura para evitar aplastarla. En una posición similar a la de práctica de lagartijas solo que entre el suelo y él estaba Sakura. Expuesta con perlas de sudor, labios entreabiertos y aliento entrecortado.

Corazones palpitantes, brazos de él envolviéndola en un abrazo que promete ser su pilar para que Sakura se sostenga ahora que se encuentran de pie y ella se ha trepado a él mientras ambos giran. Él sosteniéndola a ella y la pelirrosa lejos de dejar de acariciarlo a él.

Únicos y poco tímidos. Sin focos ni orquesta. Ni sala ni público. Solos él y ella, diciéndose tantas cosas con sus alientos roncos. Como una guerra de dos mundos donde solo existen ellos dos, sus dedos entrelazados y sus respiraciones armonizando.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —murmura Sasuke con dificultad.

A Sakura, quien está con las piernas envueltas en su cintura mientras él la sostiene con firmeza, le domina la risa y esa sensación de cosquilleo haciendo que deliberadamente tire su cuerpo para atrás creando un arco con su espalda aún en los brazos de su pareja.

Pareciendo hacer girar el mundo con sus manos. Aún con las piernas temblando, Sasuke se memoriza cada perla y cada falta de aliento de Sakura una vez que la vuelve a tener encima. La disfruta tanto ahora que se encuentran dando vueltas en medio de una danza donde sus pies parecen quemarse en el piso pues es admirable la manera en que uno anticipa el movimiento del otro, coordinándose perfectamente sin tropezarse si quiera.

Cuando ella abre los ojos y lo ve a él sonreírme un millón de veces, todos sus esquemas se rompen y de un momento a otro ya no se encuentran en ese salón vacío a media noche. Los reflectores están sobre ellos y el bullicio se escucha desde los espectadores en las butacas de ese utópico auditorio.

Las miradas están sobre ellos y Sakura desea que cada instante de esa atmósfera sea eterno. Que él no deje de oler su aroma y que ese desorden no vuelva a ser un orden establecido.

Que ese cambio, como el recorrer de sus manos en su espalda, los embriague.

Hasta que la voz del intérprete se asoma en la última estrofa, anunciando que la canción ha finalizado, ambos se arriman el uno al otro, volviendo a la realidad. Como quien busca calor cuando siente frío. Agitados y completamente sudorosos. Aún bajo los efectos de la excitación.

Sasuke parece meditárselo ahora que finalmente se han detenido. Sakura sigue en sus brazos con una expresión similar a la de una mujer que recién acaba de hacer el amor. La comparación le parece absurda pero no se la puede imaginar de otra forma en la que sus mejillas estén tan rojas y respiración esté tan inestable, sin olvidar mencionar lo nublado de sus ojos.

Ese esmeralda aún sigue oscurecido.

—¿Lo…—pregunta ella aun teniendo las manos en los hombros de él, sujetándose pues su pecho demora un par de segundos más en estabilizarse—. ¿Lo sentiste?

Sasuke no contesta, en su lugar parece más interesado en la incógnita que ha generado su cabeza: ¿Qué sabor tendrán los besos prohibidos?

Teniéndola así Sakura era un completo peligro para él. Sin embargo su agarre, ese que consistía en sus manos colocadas fuertemente en las caderas de ella, parecía estar lejos de ceder.

—¿Eh?

—¡Eso fue increíble!

Sasuke tropezó un poco pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para entender que Sakura había querido prácticamente matarlo con tan tremendo abrazo que le había dado. Aferrándose a él cual koala a punto de dormir sus próximas veinte horas, no lo liberó hasta que se hubo normalizado y de nuevo lo miró a los ojos con ese brillo tórrido.

—¿Significa que destacamos? —la pelirrosa sonrió, oyéndolo—. Entonces ¿Cuándo dijiste que comenzamos a practicar?

Y así, mientras el sol comenzaba a aparecer otra vez, se mantuvieron ocultos guardando a las sombras, dándose besos que solo esas paredes se atreverían a revelar como un gran secreto. Volviendo a bailar acompasando todo lo que se les ocurría, tal y como lo había hecho mucho antes de comenzar a estructurar una rutina.

 _Concediéndose bailes. Despertando a los vecinos. Yendo lento y a ritmo alto. Abrazándose fuerte y suave. Nadie más que ellos y sus cuerpos unidos en esa zona de guerra. Comportándose de la manera más imprudente posible para así perder sus miedos. (x)*_

Sakura soltó una carcajada en medio del amanecer para luego solo darle a probar sus labios una milésima de segundo, dejándolo con una sonrisa.

Un beso breve que los hizo desenfrenar los siguientes minutos, similar a cuando, de la canción, sonó el primer…

 _…climb on board._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _l_

 _l_

 _v_

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Información que importa (?)_**

 ** _1)_** _ **Beats*:** Una marca de audífonos de diadema._

 _ **2) NOAA*:** NOAA es el acronimo ingles de la Administración Nacional Oceánica y Atmosférica, siendo esta una agencia científica perteneciente al departamento de comercio de Estados Unidos._

 _ **3) Bastille*:** Nombre ficticio de la academia. Hace alusión al_ _teatro de_ _ópera_ _moderno de la ciudad de_ _París_ _, situada en el_ _XII Distrito_ _, The opera Bastille, llamada también «La ópera del pueblo»_

 _ **4) cing, trois, sept*** : Pasos y posiciones del cuerpo de ballet._

 _ **5) Attitude*:** Nombre ficticio del certamen de la academia. Significa "Actitud"._

 _ **6) Pillowtalk*:** Canción interpretada por el cantante Zayn Malik._

 _ **7) Bluetooth*:** es una especificación tecnológica para redes inalámbricas que permite la transmisión de voz y datos entre distintos dispositivos mediante una radiofrecuencia segura (2,4 GHz). Permite comunicaciones, incluso a través de obstáculos, a distancias de hasta unos 10 metros._

 _ **8) Leggins*:** son prendas elásticas y adaptables al cuerpo, que lo usan sobre todo las mujeres pero también es usado por hombres ya que los leggins son extremadamente cómodos._

 _ **9) Climb on board*:** Verso de la canción interpretada por el cantante Zayn Malik. "Sube a bordo"._

 _ **10) (x)*:**_ _Frases relacionadas y/o extraídas de la letra de la canción, interpretada por el cantante Zayn Malik, Pillowtalk._

 ** _Notas:_**

Quiero decir que estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí(?)

Hace unos días me había puesto el reto de ver si podía escribir (desenvolverme bien) algo que tuviera que ver con danza y esos temas. No porque tuviera miedo sino porque no estaba segura de como redactar la cuestión de los movimientos, ritmos y pasos que se ven en la danza sin llegar a ser taaaan técnica y aburrir. Así que si me costó un poco combinar la descripción de los pasos con el estilo al que estoy acostumbrada.

Aunque, bueno, uno lo puede percibir así pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes xD y lejos de saber si la trama fue interesante me gustaría saber si (En cuestión de narración) quedó la idea y se entendió. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de escritos, donde se tiene que especificar hasta la posición del dedo, pero hice el esfuerzo para ver que tal me salió. Así que sería bello que le lo hiciesen saber(?) _*vil trampa*_ jajaja. Pero si, básicamente así es.

Sinceramente cuando escuché la canción por primera vez solo pensé en: Sexo. Para que mentirles. Pero creo que no fue necesario en esta ocasión. Me fui por la vía de la sensualidad y de dar la ilusión de que, mientras se encuentran bailando, también sea un encuentro del tipo sexual (?) Donde parezca que : _"oh dios, no están follando pero, joder, me excita de solo imaginármelos con los cuerpos pegados" (?)_ Espero que haya dejado esa sensación sin haber llegado a lo vulgar.

Pienso que este lapso de hiatus _(luego de PSTC)_ me sirvió bastante para pulir los errores que cometí en ese fic. En todos los aspectos generales.

Además de que me la he pasado leyendo buenos fics y he aprendido del desenvolvimiento de esas autoras. Tanto en trama como en aspectos de ortografía y redacción. Siento que ya voy entregando trabajos más limpios a comparación de lo terrible que escribía antes.

Y, en fin, ya no quiero aburrirles. Espero que les haya gustado.

No se olviden de agregarme a facebook :'v Les juro que una risa al día, mínimo, les voy a sacar. 100% Verídico.

¡Saludos!

Y nos leemos, muy próximamente en Lotus..., una historia Sasusaku en la que estoy trabajando. Posiblemente será mi última historia como SS.

BAITS.


End file.
